This invention relates to intraocular lenses suitable for use as artificial lens implants.
There are many known structural arrangements for intraocular lenses. Some of these are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,230--Polar (1981);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,271--Polar (1981);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,060--Hoffer (1981);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,543--Kelman (1979);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,743--Kelman (1978);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,546--Shearing (1979);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,049--Richards et al (1977);
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,014--Polar (1978);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,779--Richards et al (1976);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,148--Potthast (1975);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,551--Otter (1975);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,249--Flom (1975);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,616--Fedorov et al (1972);
Despite these many known lens designs, the "ideal" artificial lens implant had still not been found. Ideally, an artificial lens implant would have a universal size, i.e., one size of lens implant would be suitable for implantation into any human eye within a normal range of sizes. Using such a universal size, a surgeon would not have to stock a variety of sizes of lenses to be selected only after surgically opening an eye for implant. Secondly, the artificial lens would exhibit a high degree of stability within the eye. That is, it would not be displaced in position by the everyday traumas to the eye. Thirdly, the implant would be relatively easy and safe to insert and withdraw from the eye. Fourthly, regardless of the size of the eye into which the artificial lens is inserted, it would exert a relative constant force against the eye tissue and that force would be predictable.
The lens disclosed by the prior issued U.S. patents, listed above, do not meet all of these criteria.